


The Founding of Konoha

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Konoha - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Series, one moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara hesitates, Hashirama doesn't understand why and only realizes later in his life that he should've waited for Madara to offer a peace treaty, not force one down his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Founding of Konoha

 

 


End file.
